Please Make It Stop
by Crazy Lama with a Daisy
Summary: This story use to be titled 'Between love and Hatred', but some things went wrong and I had to post it again. It's at the beginning of seventh year and Hermione is head girl and Draco is head boy. The war with Voldemort is'post poned', but could the two e


Small Summary with what's going on with Voldemort and the order: The plot takes place at the beginning of seventh year. Nothing has changed from the fifth book except the Order has grown with it's members and Voldemort is becoming stronger. The Order is afraid that Voldemort will strike soon and the war between his followers and those who side with Dumbledore will begin.

Authors Note: This is my first fic for HP and I hope you guys enjoy it. It may not be the best so please give me any tips if you can. Reviews are always welcomes and I accept constructive criticism. But if your just going to be a bitch and just give me a nasty flame, I'll just delete it so don't even waste your time.

This will probably be a very short prologue. Usually my chapters are at least five pages long and I update every two days.

News, Threats, and Head boy

Pansy was practically on the compartment floor carpet with her tears stinging her eyes. It would be a pretty sight if something drastic happened to her, but instead she was laughing like a maniac at the news she just received.

"The….MUDBLOOD…is …head girl!", she said between breaths and with a fit of uncountable giggles. Since her and Draco had broken up over the summer, nothing more would please her if her ex was stuck with a Gryffindor that he fondly loathed. "She'll keep you up all night with her reading…and Weasly and Saint Potter over there…why you'll make so many new friends !", she said, with an evil grin plastered on her face.

Draco glared down at her and was tempted to kick her in the ribs. He was tempted more than to do that. Ever since Draco dumped her over the summer, she has found every excuse to taunt him for a lifetime. Each day during the summer he would receive three howlers from her.

_Flashback_

_Draco was quietly sitting up in his bedroom as his mother was finally sleeping for the first time in weeks. She had finally ceased her mourning for Luscious for a temporary few minutes for an hour of sleep. Draco laid in his bed and was thanking God, if there was one, for this moment of silencing from the non-stop bitching and complaining. _

_Draco's attention was then directed at his window when he heard something rapping against the lock. He unlocked his window and a gigantic pink bird with a few red feathers here and there that reeked like perfume flew in and landed on his bed. Draco cautiously scooted back from the bird on his bed and nearly fell off it. He recognized the bird as Pansy's. Yesterday Draco had sent her a break up letter telling her that he had no feelings for her anymore, he didn't even think he had feelings for her ever, but he was sentimental and decided to try to make as less damage as he could. _

_All color then drained from his face and he became sickly pale as he noticed the red letter tied to the birds ankle. Smoke started to pier out of the ends of the corners and the bird started to screech. Draco panicked and didn't know what to do. Either way his mother would wake up and he would have another dreadful day to await him. _

"_It's her owl…just let it blow up...it was her own damn fault for tying the letter to it's leg." he said with a chuckle. The birds kept screeching and the letter kept producing more and more smoke. His conscience was nagging in the back of his mind and he sneered. He clutched the bird in his hands and ripped off the letter. He opened the Howler and was ready for the omega bitching._

_End of Flashback_

Ever since then, he has received three moments like those a day. Draco glowered at her and just took a seat. Crabbe and Goyle tried their bests to hide their grins, finding that their ring leader would be stuck with Potty's best friend…worse than that…

_I'm stuck with a filthy mud blood…………._

Draco spontaneously jumped out of his seat and started to walk out of the compartment, motioning to Crabbe and Goyle to follow him.

"WHAT!" yelled Ron and Harry at the same time. Their jaws were slightly dropped and their eyes were transfixed on Hermione as though she was playing some kind of sick joke.

"Malfoy is head boy" Hermione repeated with the same calm tone as before. Raising up a letter that was clutched in her hand with Professor McGonagall's signature on the bottom of the page.

"There has to be a mistake…Malfoy…head boy…with you…Dumbledor must've gone mad…", said Ron choking out the words as he snatched the letter from Hermione's hand and read the news. Harry leaned over slightly next to Ron and read the letter over his shoulder, his eyes becoming wide as he read the part of announcing Malfoy as head boy. Ron's face began to fluster to a like shade of red as the blood in his veins boiled. Hermione let out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. She snatched the letter out of Ron's hands and folded it up, placing it in her pocket.

"Ron…I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons why he picked Malfoy…I disagree with it, but I doubt he would make a mistake over such a serious thing as this…". she said in a shaking voice, not even trusting her own words. Hermione then changed the subject and opened the compartment door and looked down the hall way for the trolley for some sweets. "Do you know when the Trolley may come by…I'm in the mood for a chocolate frog…", by the way she was so nervous, she will probably eat a whole cart full of them.

"Nothing can justify this Hermione! This is Malfoy were talking about…the son of a death eater and not to mention someone who hates muggle borns! Why in bloody Hell would he make him head boy with you..!", Ron yelled, his voice audible to possibly every compartment on the train.

Hermione placed a finger to her lip, not wanting every compartment to hear their conversation. "Honestly Ron..calm down..", her voice nearly reaching his volume.

"He's right Hermione…Malfoy is not somebody you shouldn't be sharing a dorm with…especially since he would like nothing more than to terrorize you for his pleasure..but I swear if he tries anything…", said Harry, who was trying to keep his own rage calmed down. Just the thought of his best friend sharing a dorm with his rival since first year drove him nuts. Dumbledore couldn't be serious…maybe Mcgonagall made a mistake and was meant to write another name…maybe all the professors have gone mad..

Hermione sat and slouched in her seat, resting her chin on her hand. She became lost in her own thoughts.

_Don't kid yourself….this is going to be a living nightmare…I can already here the words 'mud blood'…_

Hermione turned her head to gaze out the window, ignoring Harry and Rons attempt to resign the position as head girl or at least speak to Dumbledore about it. Droplets of rain began pour down upon the windows like pebbles as a storm began. The storm became so thick that she could not even outline the trees or mountains. All she saw was a gray window with rain. Nothing interesting to gaze at to keep her aggravating situation off her mind. She blocked out all voices, except a certain Slytherin came knocking at their compartment.

Her attention was then interrupted when the door slid open. Three bodies stood there at the doorway with smirks played on their faces. On the right was Goyle, the left was Crabbe, and the middle was Draco. The leader of the three musketeers from Hell. Hermione noticed that Draco's appearance had quiet changed over the summer. He had grown a few more inches and his body was more toned. He no longer wore gel in his hair and was now a bit longer where it could be in small locks. His icy stare upon Hermiones face sent shivers down her spine. That was something that hasn't changed. His Gray eyes had a shine of malice in them and a storm seem to be raging inside him, ready to burst out.

"Well, if it isn't potty and weasel…", said Draco stepping into the compartment, but was keeping his eyes upon Hermione the whole time, not even glancing over to Harry and Ron who immediately stood up when he stepped in. Draco turned and observed the two from head to toe and gave one of his original smirks. "Wow Weasel….you haven't changed a bit.. your still big foot, your still red, and your still wearing your thrift store robes that you bought from first year….", he said, with sarcastic acknowledgment.. Crabbe and Goyle snickered at this and Ron's ears became pink. Ron took another step closer to him and he towered over Draco considering he was three inches taller than him. This didn't seem to bother Draco. Hermione intervened and grabbed Ron's shoulder.

"He isn't worth it Ron…", she said, but had a secret hope that Ron would lose all control and tackle him.

Draco then glared at Hermione, " So have you heard the news mud blood? Dumbledore elected me as head boy…for once that old bastard made a good choice…", he said walking over to her, his body so graceful like a serpent.

"Congratulations….I didn't know they would allow a twitchy little ferret like you be Head boy..", she said calmly with a smile planted on her face. Draco's cheeks had a little pink shade over them and he took another step towards her, his face only inches from hers.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Well, I came in here to wish you a congratulations 'miss know it all' and I see by being a book worm you have won the teachers heats…I wouldn't even think that Dumbledore would consider a mud blood. I would also like to give you a little heed…if I were you I would watch my back considering your going to be sharing a dorm with me and only me. The poor Weasel nor your dear Potty Hero can protect you when your sleeping…now can they?" . Hermione's face became pale and she felt another shiver run down her back, but she stood her guard and stared at Malfoy, not blinking once. Malfoy just gave another sly smirk and his eyes trailed over her face, noticing how much she has grown up.

Hermione noticed something awkward at the way Draco was starring at her. She took a step back and pointed towards the door.

"Take your body guards and get out Malfoy….and I also would like to give you a warning. Watch your back while your asleep and when your awake…Cause who knows what kind curses this 'miss know it all' might have up her sleeve" , she said, her face become flustered with aggravation by his presence. Ron and Harry just gawked at the two and the same with Crabbe and Goyle. All thinking the same thought…..these two will seriously kill each other by the end of the week.

That will be my shortest chapter. I know it blows so please give me some constructive criticism. I rushed this chapter way too fast, but I wanted to get my story posted and to get the prologue and set the stage for what is next in the chapters. Don't expect Draco and Hermione to be snogging the next chapter. They won't be doing any of that good stuff till like chapter eight or Nine.


End file.
